


After the farm fell

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Not great at tagsThe group after the farmThe very beginning of the group.Daryl being Daryl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more depends on how this turns out. I welcome more ideas  
> A "part 1" If you will
> 
> Tell me what you think happened  
> Visit my "A note from the author"

" This isn't a democracy anymore...This is a dictatorship! " Rick stated, looking at every one's face, judging their reactions.

Carl was still crying about the death of Shane Walsh.

Maggie and Glenn had wanted to both run away but knew they had no idea how to survive out of the comfort of their home now with a horde of walkers.

They could come across them at any time and a single person against a dozen or more of the undead wouldn't survive. 

It was safest to stick together.

Daryl felt honor bound in some way, he felt he had to stay and protect everyone, he would probably survive out on his own but everyone else would die and he wasn't sure if he wanted that on his conscience

Beth took a shaky breath, her father was old.

He wouldn't be able to provide for her, not out here and at his age.

There was a time when he was a young man Hershel Greene was very similar to Daryl Dixon, he lived off the land and camped in tents when his father was getting a bit to fond of the bottle. 

Now in his old age he couldn't fight off the terrors of the night. 

Beth made a choice right then she was going to make the best of this. 

She would choose survival. 

So when Rick gave them all a choice to either stay or leave she chose to stay. 

Beth took her daddy's arm tightly, " We're staying. It's safer than splitting up, you're right Rick, we need to all work together to survive out here, we can't all be running off or fighting. We will do whatever you need us to do, We're with you. ..All of us"

Her voice cut through the cold night air. 

Ricks half crazed expression seemed to soften some, he held no ill will towards Beth or Her father. Her words calmed him somewhat, made him feel in control. 

Daryl looked at her silently, before nodding at Rick. 

"I'm with you"

Carol gave a annoyed scowl, her nose wrinkled. Her hopes of her and Daryl running off together squashed. 

T-Dog looked pensive, he was stuck but he wasn't dumb enough to try and leave. 

"Me too. " 

One by one everyone agreed to stay. 

"Carol? " Ricks harsh voice rang out, looking at the meek mouse colored haired lady, he had heard her whispers and he didn't like it. 

She huffed, folding her arms for warmth. 

"Don't really have a choice do I? "

"Sure you do, you can leave"

She debated, "I can't, I'm not strong enough"

"Then you stay but if I catch you trying to convince the others to leave with you... You're gone. "

His eyes blazed inferno. She nodded. 

"Good, every one get some sleep tomorrow we gather supplies. It's going to be a long winter. "

~~~~~~

Beth slept curled up next to her daddy. Maggie sandwiches her in with Glenn hugged Maggie. 

The ground was hard and cold, the thin sheet they slept on doing only minimal amount to keep them from the elements. 

Beth couldn't sleep but she layed there anyway. She pretend it was just like camping. 

Early next morning Rick started to wake everyone, Daryl and T-Dog already up. 

"Every one listen up, I know we're all cold and hungry but, we need to find shelter as soon as we do that we can start trying to find something to eat. T-Dog thought he saw a house up ahead of here. "

Carol was the first to speak up " Then why didn't we sleep there last night? "

"Cause I just found it this morning when Daryl and me were taking a piss, also last night it would have been too dangerous to try and move if that herd came through. "

T-Dog tossed a annoyed scowl at her, his rifle over his shoulder. 

Rick raised a eyebrow, "Satisfied."

She ducked her head, not saying anything more. 

"Alright, take a couple minutes to collect yourselves then we he'd out. "


	2. Chapter two

* * *

The group all pile into the three vehicles and Daryl is on his bike.They cut through the keg creek woods until they find a house, yard overgrown.

There's a few walkers trapped inside but the men take care of them and toss them aside.

They check the rooms before Daryl whistled, the sign that it's safe and to come in.

The house is single story with two bedrooms and a bathroom, a pull out couch and a lazy boy. A small coffee table. The dining area has a table with four chairs.

"Let the women take the rooms , us men can sleep out here."

The guys raided the pantry as the women went to the rooms to set up, thankful for the chance to sleep in a bed.

Maggie and Beth took one room and Carol and Lori in the other.

They find canned soup, some canned vegetables and a can opener.

Utensils and some pots and cast iron skillet.

The stove doesn't work so they debate over making a fire in the front yard to heat up food.

The guys scouted around and luckily no walkers were found so within minutes Daryl and T-Dog have built a fire.

Carol and Lori have soup heating up in a hanging pot suspended over the fire pit.

\---

"Should go hunt, we're going to need some meat and plus.. " Daryl is talking to Rick over his bowl of meager soup and some soda crackers.

Eyeing Rick's wife, she isn't showing yet but she will be and that unborn baby in her belly is going to want food.

They are squatting outside, Lori is passing every one Styrofoam bowls of soup she found under the kitchen sink, unopened.

"Yea. I know. We should take the road into town tomorrow, just the men and try to see if we can check out the stores, any CVS, try and load up on bandages, antiseptics, Neosporen. Last thing we need is to get a infection from a simple paper cut. "

Daryl nods. He doesn't like the thought of leaving the women folk alone for the day but Rick is right. With winter coming it's too easy to catch pneumonia and with everyone so close they could pass it around. If Lori got sick right now she could lose the baby, possibly, if she was sick enough.

Going to the doctors for a flue shot is not possible.

\--

The men are outside talking

Carl is sitting inside at the table along with Maggie and their daddy. 

They quietly eat the soup Carol and Lori made by combining two cans of whatever soup was left in the pantry. 

Glenn walks in, kisses Maggie. 

He smiles at Beth. 

" You alright? " He asks, Maggie is his family and her by default. 

She nods. 

" what are they talking about out there? " Maggie asks, turning in her seat to look at him. 

He's leaning against the wall. 

" Rick and Daryl are planning on make a run tomorrow morning, with just the guys. He wants the women to stay here and rest. "

Maggie and Glenn argue about her going with them. Maggie wants to go and Glenn wants her to stay. 

"You should stay and look after Beth"

"Daddy can look after her"

"We need him , he's going to have to tell us what medicine we might need. What's more useful. What if you or Beth or Lori gets sick, now.. "

During the cold.. 

Beth speaks up , "it's okay Glenn, Lori will be here and Carol, I can watch after Carl. We should be fine until you guys get back. The more people you take the less chance of something going wrong. "

Glenn chews his lip, groans. Maggie turns to Beth, kisses her cheek. 

" You sure? "

"Yes, besides you'll just worry the entire time they're gone anyway. "

\------

Early the next day the men and Maggie all leave. 

There is a small town near them that hopefully hasn't been looted yet. 

Lori tries to kiss Rick goodbye but he brushes her off. 

\----

Carol and Lori talk among themselves. About surviving the winter. It's not snowing yet but it's chilly and the air has a bite to it. 

Beth shakes. 

This will be her first winter out in the wilderness, she's lived a relatively spoiled life up until now. She had a house with food and running water, a bed and a toilet. 

Now all of that was gone and she would have to toughen up. 

She's been lucky. A lot of people who have been surviving have been living out on the road, not eating regular meals, going to the bathroom in the woods. 

She has been lucky enough but also she knows she will have to adapt and that means no complaints about eating weird meat like squirrels. Unless she'd rather starve. 

Be grateful. 


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl and T-Dog found some gas for the vehicles, Rick and Hershel found the pharmacy section of the Walgreens and filled a duffle bag with bandages and medical supplies. 

Maggie and Glenn split up on their own, squeezing in a quick fuck in a empty aisle. Maggie clinging to a tired Glenn. 

After they finished he sat up "we need condoms and some pills" 

Maggie sat up, shirtless, slipping her bra back up. Snapping the hooks closed. 

"We should keep looking around. " They both finish dressing and continue walking up and down the aisles. 

They grab mini shampoos/conditioners and bars of soap. 

\---

Beth snuck out while Lori and Carol sleep side by side and Carl is sleeping on one of the empty beds. 

There is a few houses away even though Beth knows she's being stupid, a walker could get her and she isn't skilled enough a fighter to defend herself. 

She sneaks across the empty yard to the next house. Its shrouded in shadow and the balmy air blows against her frail body making her cold but she ignores it, she pushes open the door. 

The house is dark and she can't see so she has to feel her way around. She finds the kitchen, the kitchen window shines grey light of the oncoming winter. 

She looks through drawers, she finds rubber bands and some matches. A few minutes pass along and she finds peanut butter and jelly with some metal utensils. 

She hears a growl and runs out as fast as she can slamming into Daryl. 

"The hell you doing?! "

The growl was his motorcycle, the group got back and the women noticed her missing, Maggie panicked and Daryl tracked her, reading the slight dip in the earth from the weight of her footsteps. He won't admit that he felt his heart race from fear. 

She rushed out of the front door just as he was entering. Alive. 

He breathed. 

"What the hell Beth? I thought Rick said to stay inside the house, not go wandering off! What if I was a walker or worse. What if I was Randalls group? Hm?! "

Beths face was red with embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help, Carol and Lori were asleep I was going to come right back, see I found some stuff but I couldn't see, it's too dark"

Beth sticks her hand out and shows him a few materials, she has some matche books, she has a grape jelly jar in the crook of her elbow. A jar of peanut butter in her front pocket. 

"I thought that we could eat this.. The jars we can use for water. "

Daryl looks at the girl in front of him. 

She's small and thin with a beautiful face (she isn't ugly and he isn't blind) 

Can she survive the winter? 

Maggie is right behind him he steps aside and let's her yell at Beth while also hugging her. 

Rick is standing there with a steely eyed look. It's his job keep every one safe and she disobeyed by running off. 

"I'm sorry Rick, I was just looking for more supplies. I think I saw water jugs inside but it's too hard to tell with out light. I found some matches "

Beth's big doe eyes and her sweet face make Rick hold back his anger. If it was Carl maybe but something about Beth makes him not want to yell at her. 

Hershel is there to be the one to tell her to be careful. 

"I'm sorry Rick she won't do it again, will you Beth? " 

She shakes her head hard, "no! I promise I just- I found some peanut butter and jelly and I thought Lori could eat some.. "

Rick nods, "thats very thoughtful of you sweetheart but your father is right what if something had happened. I need to know you are safe when we leave. "

She nods. She already looks remorseful. 

"We might as well check it out while we're here, Beth you and your father go straight back to the other house "

She nods but turns to Daryl. 

"Here I found this. " Its a pack of cigarettes. 

She gives it to him along with the matches. 

He gulps , "for me? "

She smile softly at him while handing him his gift. 

Daryl's heart thumps, he is excited to smoke one later. 


	4. Chapter 4

The group end up searching the other house Beth found, there was a trapped walker in the backroom and Daryl grits his teeth as he stabs it that that little blonde girl didn't try to look through the bedrooms alone.. 

She was so close to danger , just blissfully unaware. 

They find more canned soup, some jugs of water, metal utensils and some empty masons jars. 

Some rope. A couple odds and ends that they can use. 

Rick finds extra blankets and some pillows. 

Some bungie cords. A gun and a few bullets. 

They take the stuff back to the other house, Rick was mad before but they found some good stuff and the extra soup cans can be used for a makeshift alarm system. 

That night Daryl takes night shift, he is smoking the cigarettes Beth found him and it's like dessert. 

She walks out to him, smelling like fresh shampoo. Rick and T-Dog hawled lake water and boiled some in big metal pots they found. It's not safe for drinking but it'll suffice for bathing. 

They all took turns in the bathroom with the shampoo and conditioner and mini soap bars Maggie and Glenn found. The house is lit up with candles. 

"Here it's soup, I haven't seen you eat. "

He doesn't take it right away, " Its okay. You eat"

She's too thin, she needs to eat more so does Lori. He feels panic. He should hunt tomorrow, he found a few small animals today but they're need real meat, the canned food should hold until he can find bigger game. 

"I did, I'm full really. And Lori is too, I made sure. You need your strength, what if you get weak during a walker attack? "

He sighs, he hates that she's right. He is the best fighter out of their group and he is the best chance for hunting food. If he gets weak and can't fight or hunt... 

He takes the Mason jar, the glass feels nice and warm in his cold hands and the soup smells good. 

She smiles when he knock it back and takes a few gulps. The liquid warm and nourishing in his belly and he feels better. 

She turns to leave when he clears his throat, swallowing the last of the soup before speaking, " Don't pull that crap again, girl. I mean it. I found a walker in the backroom. You could have been bite. Next time wait until the group gets back but don't go wandering off making us have to find you. "

She turns to look at him, he's looking at her. 

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to help, I thought I'd find something. I don't know what to do, how to survive out here. .. "

" You survive by staying in a group and not wandering off. "

Her big blue eyes flutter and her lashes cast shadows. 

"By the way, thanks for these. " He motions toward the cigarette in his hand, the end cherry red. 

She nods. 

She takes the empty glass jar. He feels odd. 

He knows she isn't his concern, she's Hershel and Maggie, maybe even Glenn but not him. 

So why does it feel like it is. 

He ignores it for now and continues smoking. 

He racks it up to him feeling protective of his new family. Of Beth and Carl. The weaker ones. 

It makes him feel needed. They depend on him for survival. 


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl is the first one up tracking some rabbits when he smells the first tells of winter. 

He smells ice and the temperature suddenly felt colder than it has recently. It clung to him and sank through his clothes. 

He suddenly panics. 

He headed back with two rabbits and three squirrels. 

Beth was the only one awake, everyone else was sleeping

She had instant coffee in a pot on the stove, 

It warmed up the house and made it smell homey 

" I thought the stove didn't work. " 

" it doesn't I boiled water outside. " She says as she's handing him a cup of black. 

It smells great and it warms his hands. 

" you went outside alone? "

" It was easy I reheated the coals from last night, I used some of the purified water we have. I thought you'd want something hot to drink when you got back from hunting "

She sees what he caught and doesn't mention how little food it is for everyone, she's kind like that. 

He feels like a failure. 

" Want me to clean those? "

He shakes his head, " Nah, Mm'a do it"

" do you want me to help?"

Her face looks so genuine. Her eyes are big and soft blue. She has a face like a porcelain doll.

His hands could fit around her entire waste.

" No. Go back and get some rest. Trust me you're gonna need it. We might not have a chance of sleeping in a real bed again "

She's turning to leave but he says her name low and gravely. 

She turns around, "yes? "

"Don't ever do that again, girl, that was a dangerous thing to do. Being out there by your self. Someone could have seen you, a walker could have seen you. You don't go off by your self, ever. "

She nodded. Her eyes impossibly huge. 

" Kay. "

\----

He drinks his coffee then goes back outside and cleaned his kill. 

For ten people, how will he keep everyone fed during the winter? 

Carol is up, she comes out and tries to chat about this and the other. 

He isn't listening, rarely does but he's polite enough not to say that. She asks him if he would like her to cook the skinned game and he nods because it's useful. She's there and she offered. 

He gets up to wash his hands. 

Rick is up, drinking coffee. 

Daryl says if he wants to go hunting for some bigger game. 

"Yea, let's go"

He and Daryl wake up T-Dog and they eat some of the meat Daryl brought back. 

Hopefully they bring back more. 

They take a van and drive until they hit dense woods, they try to find a deer but so far nothing. Daryl finds some more squirrels, it's small game but it's easy and they're plentiful in the trees. If he can shoot enough every one can have two each and half of some rabbit. 

Hopefully he can shoot something else, something bigger. 

Daryl shoots a wild turkey, it's a male on the thin side but it's enough for the group and he gives a silent prayer to the forest. 

Rick and T-Dog praise him the whole way back. 

He feels like a hunter who just brought back food for his tribe, some hundreds of years ago. 

\---

The group have enough to eat that night, Carol and Lori pluck it after Daryl gutted it.

Beth takes the offel and boils it. She says she can make broth. 

She kisses his cheek when no one is looking. 

He stands in the kitchen, face hot before turning and leaving. 

The women split the fowl in two down the middle and are cooking it on the grill. 

Carol called him Pookie and thanks him sweetly.

Lori does as well in a more subdued manner. 

That night everyone eats the meat Daryl caught, rice Beth boiled in the turkey broth.

For a moment his tribe is well fed. 

There is moments of peace in his heart. 

They're silent but there's a air of gratefulness, Daryl is seen as a hero and it makes him uneasy with their praising. 

Rick mentions that they have to be grateful for the food because they might not eat like this every day. He is going to try to take care of everyone. He just wants to prepare for the worst. 

\-----

They staid there for two weeks before a herd came in the night. They barely made it out. 

He yanked Carl and Beth out of bed and yelled at them to get in the cars. 

The rest of the adults grabbed what they could and pile into the vehicles and him on his bike. 

They leave just as a dozen walkers come forward. More come later. 

They head back towards the woods near the farm, avoiding the stampede of the dead. 


	6. Chapter 6

The group drives in through the gaps in the trees. Parking, the stumble out. 

" Carl and Lori can sleep in one of the cars. Beth you can sleep in the other one, the rest of us are going to scout around the perimeter, make sure it's safe to camp for tonight. We're plan what to do next come sunup. "

Rick looks at every one, they don't argue. 

Beth offers to help but Maggie and her father kiss her and call her sweetheart. They tell her she'll be safe in the car with the windows up while they go. 

Daryl waits for the group to start walking around, disappearing into the night to check for walkers, he goes to Beth and hands her a gun. 

" Here, anyone gets close you shoot. I'll hear and I'll come back. Keep the doors locked up tight. "

She says thank you. She looks tired but she doesn't complain. 

He can respect Rick for letting the young ones and his pregnant wife stay safe. 

Daryl can breathe easy with the knowledge Beth is in a safely contained within a machine. 

The group circle around and find nothing. 

They come back and make camp. 

Carl and Lori are asleep. 

Beth is awake and she insists on helping make beds. She makes Herschel go rest in the car. He does and soon is snoring 

Daryl makes a fire, the air is noticeably colder than it was weeks ago. 

Bethd nose is red and numb. She misses the house but she doesn't complain. 

They pile the blankets on the ground, Daryl walks up to Beth and tells her to go sleep in the car with her dad, who's asleep in the front seat. She doesn't question him but her eyes ask him. 

Are you sure. 

What about you? 

He pushed her towards the car and the rest of the group sleep on the ground. 

Daryl takes watch. 

A fox screams in the night. 


End file.
